Elrond Mellesar
' Elrond Mellesar' is the son of Earendil, and Gurtion Mellesar of the ancient Mellesar family. Elrond had many siblings over the course of his long life, but most have either died, or are now living in the KIngdom of Dol Amroth with he being the only member of the ancient family to maintain loyalty to Gondor following the Civil War other then his sister Celebrian of whom is the leader of the House Mellesar home of Rivendell. Elrond Mellesar has conceived only one child in his long life and he had it with the only women he ever loved in Celeborn of High Forest, and his daughter became known as Arwen Elessar after she married Aragorn Elessar of House Elessar. Elrond Mellessar was born to the ancient Numenorian line of House Mellesar, and during his youth he made his home in Dol Amroth where he would watch the beauty of the land unchanged for many years. During the Downfall of Numeron Elrond would go north with several of his family including his father Earendil and together they fought in the Gondor region of the conflict. When the war ended his father was a changed man with his allianges seemingly changed to more of a dark Numenorian style of leadership, and Elrond watched as his father communicated openly with Numenorians in Umbar. This caused a rift between he and his father, and eventually Elrond left for Gondor with his sister Celebrian and made his home in Gondor. Following the civil war he came to reside in Osgliath where he assisted in the running of the city for a time until his service was deemed neccessary in Minus Tirith. As his power grew he and his sister founded the town of Rivendell within a valley that had once been the site of an elvish city. From here they fabricated the main holdings of House Mellesar, and he placed his sister in charge of the city while he continiued his obligations. Eldrond Mellesar is the current mayor of Minus Tirith. In his role he has become a very skilled beauracrat who has turned the one time fortress of Minus Tirith into a true city that has a growing control over the industry, and population of Gondor. On top of this he has continued to grow the House Mellesar town of Rivendell into something of a growing jugernaught. In Rivenhell he has come to make his home, and from here he remains the largest bastion of defence against the onslaught of the Trollocs in the north. History Early History Elrond Mellessar was born to the ancient Numenorian line of House Mellesar, and during his youth he made his home in Dol Amroth where he would watch the beauty of the land unchanged for many years. During the Downfall of Numeron Elrond would go north with several of his family including his father Earendil and together they fought in the Gondor region of the conflict. When the war ended his father was a changed man with his allianges seemingly changed to more of a dark Numenorian style of leadership, and Elrond watched as his father communicated openly with Numenorians in Umbar. This caused a rift between he and his father, and eventually Elrond left for Gondor with his sister Celebrian and made his home in Gondor. Civil War in Gondor Main Article : Civil War in Gondor As a noblemen in Umbar he was very close to the leader at the time in Fastiv Bedroog, and in this relationship he was placed in charge of the intelligence network for Umbar. During this period there was a growing anarchy and rebellion amongst the people of Umbar, and he continuesly tried to ease the troubles but found himself challenged at every turn by an unseen force. Massacre of loyalists Elrond Mellesar was still in Umbar during the violent days of the uprising, and even days before the massacre he believed that the people of Umbar would not engage in the sort of massacre that he begin to get information was coming. As the massacre's begin against those loyal to Gondor Elrond was one of the few who was able to get out, and he only survived due to being a member of House Mellesar which is one of the few Numenorian houses left in excistence and thus many hold their survival in high esteem. As Elrond fled by boat to the lands of his family in Dol Amroth he was shocked to learn that his house along with the entire leadership of Dol Amroth had betrayed Gondor and were attempting to gain independance. When he arrived his family attempted to gain his support but he refused absolutely every offer, and during the nigh snuck out of the city, and made his way back to Gondor. Exile War with Mordor Mayor of Minus Tirith Main Article : Minus Tirith Relationships Category:People of Gondor Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:House Mellesar Category:Mayor of Minus Tirith